Afllen Epsorn
Afllen Epsorn is an unknown entity which showed up, uninvited in T1|\/|3|_1|\|3 Z3R0 of Undertale, and has resided there since, plotting a purge that threatens the entire Multiverse, maybe even more. Appearance Afllen Epsorn is a cloaked black figure, its face shrouded by a hood, always floating up to 10 ft in the air, his only noticeable feature, one which it shares with The Entity, and Aegis, is its single, shining blue right eye, glowing with an intensity like that of diamonds. It is impossible to make out any other features. History Afllen Epsorn is truly an entity known as Fallen Person, an entity with immeasurable power, seeking to gain control over the entire Undertale Multiverse/Omniverse (depending on which you prefer), enslaving each and every one of the Creators, and taking their powers for itself, to destroy an unknown created as revenge for something which that Creator had done. To further its plans it showed up and climbed the supposedly mythical Undertale timeline, known as T1|\/|3|_1|\|3 Z3R0, the timeline which was somehow created even before the Undertale Multiverse and the first Undertale Timeline itself. T1|\/|3L1|\|3 Z3R0 is said to contain coding in every sort of binary and encryption, and deciphering the code in the timeline supposedly allows access to an unknown location within the timeline, in which the person who find the location is granted an unknown object, said to hold power equivalent to the power of all the beings combined in the Undertale Multiverse/Omniverse, and those that were born in it. Afllen Epsorn has completely restricted access to the timeline and has hidden it somewhere that not even truly, completely, absolute, boundless omniscient beings can find, regardless of how hard they try. It is most likely that he seeks to decipher the code and gain the power of the unknown object to transcend all the other beings and take over so he can finally get revenge against the Creator known as ERASED. It is known however, that the Creator committed the most ghastly crime in the entire Multiverse, against Afllen Epsorn’s universe, and thus the entity seeks revenge, being fuelled by rage. Powers and Abilities Boundless Manipulation The user has complete access to every and all Boundless abilities, abilities which are fully unbound and are the most powerful abilities to ever exist, and will stay the most powerful abilities, as these abilities grow more powerful by the second. The user is, thus, a boundless being. The restriction is that the user can only use one Boundless ability at a time. Timeline Blades Ultipotent blades created from the very reality of T-0 (T1|\/|3|_1|\|3 Z3R0), this blades can be summoned by the millions to effortlessly destroy thousands of universes in a single strike, with the power of just one blade. These can also be used as melee weapons, and drain no energy upon summoning. Boundless Reiteration The user can copy any ability below OmnI-Powers perfectly and use the ability to its absolute fullest extent, and can copy multiple abilities at a time. Virus Shards Shards of viruses found from many infected AUs, these can be used as melee or range weapons, and upon contact with the target, they infect the target with a Death Virus, that slowly erases the very records of the target’s existence from the universe. These also have infinite range. G0D C0NTR0L The user can control any being, even beings as powerful as creators, and can control multiple of them at a time, effectively being able to command them to do as the user pleases, although this drains a huge amount of energy, if the entity is extremely powerful, 0MEGA 3RADICATION The user can create a beam with infinite range and width, powerful enough to destroy a single AU to multiple Multiverses simultaneously, depending on the user’s preference. Omni Code Hacking The user can hack any sort of code, no matter how much it is encrypted, they will be able to hack it. Although, the user is only able to hack any code, not lessen the amount of time it takes to hack, etc. Category:Out-code Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Glitch Category:Pages without an infobox Category:OP Category:All Powerful Category:Unlimited Category:Unknown if can be killed or not Category:Beyond OC Category:Beyond Gods